Gwen (Total Drama)
Gwen is the former love interest of Trent and Duncan and is Cody's crush from the Total Drama series. She is one of the main cast until Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. In the first season, she had a major crush on Trent which was returned. Heather, seeing the relationship as a threat, trick Trent into thinking Gwen was merely using him and then kissed him in front of Gwen, which broke Gwen's heart. Everyone turns against Trent and he is voted off. Heather then reveals her trick and everyone turns on her. In the last contest between Gwen and Owen, Trent tries to win Gwen back, and eventually succeeds. In the second season, Gwen learns that Trent, who is the captain of the opposing team was cheating to make her team win. Upon learning this, she breaks up with him, as she wanted to win on her own. Her friendship with Duncan also began in this season. She learns she's in love with Duncan in the 3rd season, which complicates her friendship with Courtney, who was technically Duncan's girlfriend. Once Duncan returns, he gets sick of Courtney's nagging, and once alone in the bathroom with Gwen, makes out with her, which is caught by Tyler, who lets it slip. Courtney ends her friendship with Gwen, breaks up with Duncan and tries over and over to make her team lose so she could vote off Gwen. In the end of the season, Duncan and Gwen make out on a beach while Courtney starts yelling. Both Duncan and Gwen make very small appearances in the 4th season. In 5th season she seems more focused on making amends with Courtney than spending time with Duncan, and she dumps him in the fifth episode after realizing Duncan still has feelings for Courtney, and is just using her to get Courtney jealous. She is voiced by Megan Fahlenbock. Personality Gwen is a goth girl whose interests lie in art and astronomy. She is smart, independent, and level-headed, stating her best quality is her inability to get excited over minuscule things. Her attitude at first seems cold and harsh, but she is not a bitter person, rather cautious of whom she lets into her life. Beneath her tough exterior is a kind heart that learns to trust as the series progresses, Gwen's guard lowering with each season. Despite her distaste for whatever "the sheep" are fond of, she actually does desire to be welcomed by the popular crowd - as revealed in "Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon", she distances herself from it because she believes it is not where she belongs. She isn't afraid to stand her ground should her reputation take a hit. Gwen also suffers from claustrophobia, as seen in "Phobia Factor", "The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean", and "Zeek And Ye Shall Find". She believes strongly in karma, and is also a huge fan of horror movies, the clichés of which will sometimes dictate how she performs in challenges. Gwen initially has a tendency to choose her romantic relationships over her platonic ones, but learns to change that after she realizes she misses a once good friend. Gallery Gwen.jpg GwenTrentKiss.png|Gwen and Trent sharing their first kiss. TDI_Gwen_and_Trent.jpg|Gwen and Trent sitting next to each other by the camp fire in season one's opening sequence. External Links *Gwen - Total Drama Wiki *Gwen - Heroes Wiki Category:Female Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Opposing Faction Category:Total Drama Love Interests Category:Former Love Interest Category:Villain's Lover Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Love Triangle Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Unrequited Love Category:Cartoon Network Love Interest Category:Humans Category:TV Love Interests Category:Tsundere